Story:Birds of Prey/Dark Canary/Chapter One
At the New Gotham Clock Tower Typhuss explained what he saw. I saw a scorch mark on the ground says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at him. The question is who could of caused the breach? Barbara asked as she looks at Typhuss and the Birds. Laurel turns to him. Could it be someone from an alternate reality? Laurel asked as she looks at him and Barbara. Typhuss looks at her. Maybe says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Barbara looks at them. Whoever it is I just hope their not here to cause trouble Barbara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sure whoever it is didn't come here for a visit, there's going to be trouble says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Laurel looks at him. Or they're here to study our history Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I don't think that is the case here says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at him. And if it's just historians from an alternate reality we're just gonna kick their asses? Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Barbara and then at Laurel. I don't think that historians came out of the breach and they wouldn't have any business on this Earth anyway says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Barbara looks at him. Learning about this Earth I mean who knows who it was just keep an eye out and I've got the scanners searching the city I'll let you know if it picks anything up Barbara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I will keep an eye out for any trouble says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. You have a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters in three hours I'll let you know what's going on Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her and agrees. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Before he leaves the alarm goes off. There's something going on at the New Gotham Bank Barbara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the others. Dinah, Helena you're with me says Typhuss as he looks at them. They nod and suit up and head to the bank. In the bank there's a big hole in the door as Red Arrow (Typhuss), Huntress (Helena), and Black Canary (Dinah) walk through the hole. Damn someone did some real damage to this place Black Canary (Dinah) says as she looks at the door and then in the bank as sparks erupt from the ceiling and support beams down. Red Arrow (Typhuss) activates the com on his suit. Oracle, we are in the bank and its been damaged bad, so far no sign of the people who attacked the bank are here says Typhuss as he talks into his com. I'm still scanning the bank with the sensors keep your eyes peeled for anything around the bank, this doesn't seem right Oracle (Barbara) says over the com. Red Arrow (Typhuss) spoke into the com on his suit. We will says Typhuss as he talks into his com. Black Canary (Dinah) walks into the vault and sees something. GUY! Black Canary (Dinah) shouts as she sees two guards down. Huntress (Helena) and Red Arrow (Typhuss) see this as he checks their pulse. Dad are they ok? Huntress (Helena) says as she looks at her father. He looks at her. No their dead says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Back at the New Gotham Clock Tower Helena is examining the bodies of the SCIS officers that were guarding the vault, as Typhuss explained to Barbara what they found. The bank was badly damaged and there was a hole in the door, no else was there says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at him. Interesting and you found no one who caused the deaths of the two guards? Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, we looked every where says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Helena walks out of the exam room and removes her gloves as Typhuss asked about their death. How did they die? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Their necks were snapped in five places Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. So someone came up behind them and killed them says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Barbara chimes in. Or someone turns off the power and kills them in the dark and then steals what they want and then turns the power back on Barbara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Your right, Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She goes to the main computer and inputs commands into the console. I've narrowed it down to five people that can do that kind of damage to necks Barbara says as she looks at the computer and then turns to the Birds and Typhuss. The screen shows Typhuss, Oliver, Thea, Laurel, and Will Tyson as Typhuss looks at the screen. Well we can rule out the five people on the screen says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at him. Then who else would do that kind of damage? Barbara says as she looks at the screen and then at Typhuss and the Birds. Typhuss looks at her. Someone else who isn't a hero would do that says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Laurel looks at him. But who? Laurel asked as she looks at him and Barbara. He looks at her. I don't know, I'm going to go back to the bank and look around says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara and Laurel. At the bank Typhuss searching through the damaged bank as he walks over the debris and under the support beams, and sees a camera. Typhuss picks up the camera. Oracle, I found a camera in the bank says Typhuss as he talks into his com. Bring it back to base I will see if I can download the footage Oracle (Barbara) says over his com. Typhuss heads back to the Clock Tower as a dark figure watches from afar.